Educated
|games3 =FNV |requires3 =Level 4 Intelligence 4 |ranks3 =1 |effects3 =+2 skill points at each level up |baseid3 = |games4 =LH |requires4 =Level 5 Intelligence 6 |ranks4 =1 |effects4 =+2 skill points at each level up |games5 =JES |requires5 =Intelligence 6 Academics 10 |ranks5 =3 |effects5 =+2 skill points at each level up |footer = Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas }} '''Educated' is a perk in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout Tactics, [[J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game|J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game]], and Lionheart. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2, Fallout Tactics and J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game With each level of this perk, you will add +2 skill points each time you gain a new experience level. Notes * This perk works best when obtained early in the game, even with a high Intelligence. * It is of limited use in Fallout Tactics, since it is virtually only advantageous to take ranged weapon skills (Small Guns, Big Guns and Energy Weapons) to a high level. ''Fallout 3'' With this perk, you will add +3 skill points each time you gain a new experience level. Notes * Like previous games, this perk works best when obtained early in the game. * With high Intelligence and the Comprehension perk, this perk becomes less useful, as you will easily max out your skills. By level 20, you can max out your skill stats with reading around 250 of the total 324 skill books, leaving you with 74 extra skill books left over. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' With this perk, you will add +2 skill points each time you gain a new experience level. Notes * Like in previous games, this perk works best when obtained early in the game. * The perk is more valuable in Fallout: New Vegas, as you get only half the bonus skill points for your INT stat when levelling up. This means that the perk is equivalent, in terms of skill point gain, to 4 points of INT. * With all 4 add-ons installed, the player's max level will be raised to 50. This perk will provide an extra 92 skill points from level 4 to 50. Bugs The 0.5 modifier that comes with an odd numbered Intelligence can sometimes cause Educated to bug out if the perk is taken. A character with 7 Intelligence for example will possess 14 and 13.5 skill points per even and odd numbered levels prior to the perk, however, after taking this perk at level 4, the character instead gains 16 points per level instead of 16 and 15.5. Conversely, characters with 9 Intelligence only gain 16 points per level after the perk is taken at level 4 instead of 17 and 16.5 at even and odd levels respectively. This bug can occur after rebuilding a character upon leaving Goodsprings as well, if both iterations had 10 intelligence. Category:Fallout perks Category:Fallout 2 perks Category:Fallout 3 perks Category:Fallout: New Vegas perks Category:Fallout Tactics perks Category:Lionheart perks Category:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG perks de:Gebildet es:Educado pl:Edukacja ru:Образованный uk:Освічений